The Last Four
by HannickaCharm
Summary: It's been 6 months since the Dark Knights. Everything is good with the three hybrids until mysterious accidents are happening all around Fiore, pointing towards Dragon magic. To make matters worse a new enemy comes back who's supposed to be dead. With the help of another pair of hybrids and FT, Lucy has to stop the new enemy. All this while figuring out her mating situation.
1. Peace, Interrupted

Sequel is up!

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Two boys, both looking alike, sat on the top of their mountain, looking down as they see the Fiore guards haul off their new prisoners.

"Seems like our plan failed brother." One said. The other simply nodded and went back inside. "All that hard work for nothing."

"He's going to be mad." They continued walking, following the light from the energy on the walls. "Those Dark Knights saved them." When they reached their destination one of them walked up and slid his hand across the lacrima.

"It was pretty reckless for a Dragon Knight, trying to steal energy without knowing where it comes from. They were so close to destroying their lives." He smirked. His brother held a hard look. "Oh well, I guess we are going to plan B, right brother?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to. Let's hurry brother, we have work to do." Holding up his hand he created a small, glowing, white orb. His brother walked back over to him, creating a duplicate orb in his hand. The two then threw the orbs at the lacrima.

As they took off the energy from the lacrima exploded, making the mountain collapse until it was nothing but rubble.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Noooo, I don't want to." Lucy groaned as she put her pillow over her head. Sadly someone was trying to rip it off.

"Get up Lucy, we have to be at the guild in fifteen minutes or Gabriel is going to come searching for us. Now UP!" One last tug the pillow came off. Lucy glared up. "Don't give me that look."

"How did you get in my house anyways?" She asked, taking her pillow back.

"You gave me a key." Sara replied, holding it up. Lucy reached out to grab it but ended up falling out of bed. Sara began laughing. "Shut up Sara."

"Not a chance."

"I'm trying to sleep here." The two looked back to the bed as Natsu rubbed his eyes. Sara closed her eyes. "Put a shirt on." Natsu shrugged while Lucy blushed, remembering why he didn't have a shirt. When Natsu saw her blush he winked, making Lucy turn redder. "EW I don't even want to know what happened last night. Lucy just hurry up and get dressed before we have Gabriel killing us." Before Lucy could explain that nothing happened Sara exited the apartment. Lucy faintly saw Gray on the outside.

"Oh man it is getting late." Natsu jumped up and put on his vest, not that it covered much. The last time they were late Gabriel ended up punching him more than ten times before they could even get into the guild. When he looked back Lucy was still on the ground. "Lucy I'd rather not get killed this early in the morning." Giggling, Lucy got up and changed into her usual attire, in the bathroom. When she came out Natsu surprised her by picking her up bridal style. "Natsu?"

"We're going to be late if we go at your pace." He smiled and without warning jumped out the window and began running. Lucy just smiled and enjoyed the ride. It was not the first time they did this. When they got to the guild Gabriel was waiting. "Right on time." He smiled, though it looked evil to Natsu, and walked in.

The guild greeted them as they went to the bar. Sara and Gray were at a table talking with Levy and Gajeel as Gabriel joined Lisanna at the bar as they were talking to Mirajane and Laxus. "Lucy, let's go on a mission." Natsu suggested.

Lucy made a face. They had just got back from a mission two days ago and though Lucy was not complaining that much she did find one problem: the missions seemed too easy. Gabriel allowed Lucy to use her powers, passing it off as Dragon Slayer magic, but says that is a last minute use and she would summon spirits first (though there is one particular spirit Gabriel refuses she call unless he was not there, no matter how much Lucy wanted to). Gabriel stopped using his Equip magic while Sara continued to use her Archive magic since Gabriel did not want her changing into a dragon. Since getting her magic back Lucy's been trying to find ways to use it whether it was letting it slip on missions or training with Natsu.

"I don't want to go on another mission yet Natsu. Wait a few more days." Gabriel spoke up. When they go on missions Lucy could not go unless one Gabriel or Sara went. Most of the time they both go and their mates would follow. Natsu glared at Gabriel while Lucy sighed. Even after six months Gabriel could not get over his overprotective behavior. He has loosened up a bit thanks to Lisanna and she even got him to agreeing that Natsu and Lucy could go on their own missions by themselves if the place is only one-two towns over.

"We'll go on one really close Gabriel." Lucy really wanted to have some alone time with Natsu. The only time is at night but with Gabriel moving into the apartments across the river she could feel him staring at the window and that was a mood killer. She was just glad Sara was not as protective since she moved into Juvia's room. But the constant arrival at her place annoys Lucy and Sara knows it.

Gabriel looked between the two when Lisanna hugged him. "Come on Gabriel let them go. Then we can spend time together." Gabriel blushed a bit but it was hidden with his glasses.

"Not MAN." Elfman grumbled from across the room. Evergreen hit him.

"Ugh, fine." Gabriel sighed, knowing he was not going to win. Lisanna winked at the two as Natsu jumped up. "Alright, Happy, pick out a mission."

"Aye sir." Happy replied and flew to the board.

"No missions!"The guild looked up as Makarov came down the stairs. "Lucy, Gabriel, Sara, I must speak with you."

"What is it old man?" Sara asked.

He held up a stack of papers. "The Council sent this to me. Apparently there have been a number of unexplained occurrences they thought would be something related to Dragon magic."

Gabriel took them. "Why would they say that?" Lucy and Sara walked over to look. As they read they all scrunched their nose. "What does it say?" Erza asked.

"Just different reports of random explosions happening all over Fiore." Lucy answered. "Some buildings been destroyed with no cause. I don't see how they have to do with Dragon magic."

Looking more closely Sara gasped. "Hey Gabriel, isn't this the mountain where the lacrima was?" She pulled out one of the papers. Reading it Gabriel's eyes went big. "You're right. And it was destroyed the day after we got back."

"Wow, it was destroyed to nothing but a pile of rock." Lucy looked and was surprised by the picture. She remembered how big that mountain was and to see it like that was strange.

"Could that lacrima have broke?" Laxus asked.

"It's a possibility but it couldn't have by itself. Someone had to have destroyed it." Gabriel answered. "And that glass was tough; someone with a lot of power had to have done it."

Sara looked back at Makarov, "other than that these don't have any indication that Dragon magic is involved. No witnesses, no videos. All the places have no significant location. No one was killed and there's no report of something being taken. For all we know it's a dark guild or independent mage."

Gabriel set the papers on the bar. "I do want to check the mountain in Clover town out. That is a little suspicious for it to be destroyed right after."

"Do you think the owner of it did something?" Gabriel nodded. "That is a possibility. We need to head back there immediately."

"NEW MISSION." Natsu yelled from his seat.

"Does he have to come?" Gabriel sighed. Lucy slapped his arm. "What?"

"You wanna go?" Natsu stood up.

Gabriel smirked. "I'm ready when you are."

"No no fighting." Lucy stood in between.

"Yeah Natsu will end up getting killed one of these days." Gray snickered.

"I'll take you on too." Natsu turned to him.

"You can get him Gray." Sara cheered.

"Don't encourage them Sara." Lucy whined.

"Oh shut up this will be great ya baby."

"Don't call me a baby." The two girls glared at each other.

Gabriel and Erza sighed at the two almost fights that were about to happen. Most the guild was already putting their bets. The fights got interesting when Natsu and Lucy teamed up against the two. Natsu loved when that happened. Lucy never wanted to join in a fight until Sara came along and brought this out of her. Gabriel and Erza got in the middle before it could happen again. Gabriel threw the two girls away from each other and Erza bashed the boys head together. Sara and Lucy began yelling at Gabriel who yelled back and Happy was trying to wake Natsu up from his daze.

As this went on no one noticed the doors open or the strange brown hair boy that walked through. "YO FAIRY TAIL." Everyone looked up, Natsu and Gray waking from their daze to stare. Who the hell is that? Natsu thought.

The strange boy was shirtless with white baggy pants and was barefooted. His brown hair was in a spiky ponytail and his big, dark brown eyes were darting around the room. He was smiling, showing his teeth. "Where is Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Oh great" Gabriel narrowed his eyes, recognizing the newcomer instantly.

"Isn't that…" The look on Gabriel's face answered Sara's question. Lucy just looked at the boy. "What's he doing here?"

Hearing her voice the boy turned and looked at Lucy. "Found ya."

Natsu glared at him. He did not know what he was doing here for Lucy but he never liked any guy looking at Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia." The boy took a step inside and pointed his finger at her. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT."


	2. Forrest and Sidell

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT."

Everyone in the guild was confused. _Who was this kid? How did he know Lucy? Why did he want to fight?_ Gabriel did not know to say while Sara was too shocked to say anything and Lucy looked confused, taken back by the request. "Huh?"

"EVERYONE." The boy was then knocked over as Juvia ran in with her arms out.

"JUVIA." Lisanna ran up and hugged her. "It's so good to see ya."

Juvia looked the exact same except she had a small blue cape hanging off her shoulders. "Juvia is glad to see all her friends too. Juvia has been missing everyone." The guild began shouting welcome back to Juvia and each gave her a hug.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back." Gajeel said as he pulled away.

"Juvia was meaning to come back but Juvia has been having so much fun." She turned to the three as they were distracted. Sara hugged her. "Great to see you Juvia."

"Same here Sara." Lucy hugged her next. "Has everything been alright Lucy?"

"Just fine Juvia. How about you? Last we heard you were getting real close to Lamia Scale." Juvia blushed.

"JUVIA." They turned back to the boy who now was scowling, still sitting on the floor. "YOU MESSED UP MY BIG MOMENT."

Juvia giggled. "But Juvia was so excited to see her friend's again. Besides you already said what you wanted to do so Juvia sees no problem in what she did."

"But you ruined all the suspense." The boy pouted. Just as he was getting up he fell back on his face as Lyon came running in. "Juvia, don't run so fast."

The guild watched as Juvia got hearts in her eyes and she walked up and hugged him. "Sorry Lyon, Juvia was just happy to be here again." They had heard that Juvia was giving Lyon a chance and they have been doing well. "Look what the cat dragged in." Gray snickered.

Lyon smirked, "I thought I smelt something bad in here." Sara walked up and waved. "Hello Lyon."

"Hey Sara."

"LYON." The boy shouted. Most the guild started laughing at the unknown boy.

"What are you doing on the ground Forrest?" Lyon asked, oblivious to even hitting him.

The boy, Forrest, grumbled before getting picked up from behind by another boy. "You really need to grow up."

This boy was a few inches taller and had long, straight green hair that matched his green eyes. He was wearing a tight white shirt that showed off his muscles and the sleeves were ripped off with white pants and sandals. He had a black strap across his chest that held a sword on the back in its sheath.

"I am grown." Forrest crossed his arms stubbornly, making the boy roll his eyes when they landed on Gabriel. "It's been a long time Gabriel."

"Yes it has Sidell." Gabriel replied, getting out of his seat but still held Lisanna's hand.

"I thought you would be a lot older now."

"We had a situation." The guild was confused. How does Gabriel know them? "Good to see you too Sara."

Sara smiled and waved. "You look so different Sidell. See you got more muscly." Gray glared with jealousy when Sara said that. Sara sensed it and looked back giving him an innocent look. Sidell chuckled softly. "Thanks."

"How do you two know Gabriel and Sara?" Romeo asked.

It was then the dragon slayers sniffed the room and gasped at the smell. The scent the two gave off were different then they had ever smelt, Forrest even had a hint of dirt mixed in. And the last time something close to this smell came around it was when Gabriel and Sara came. Could they be…? Wendy could not finish her thought before Gabriel spoke.

"Everyone, meet Forrest Cage, a dragon hybrid, and his Dragon Knight Sidell Asher." The two smirked and did a small wave. "Yo."

THE OTHER HYBRIDS? The guild was shocked. Their heads were filled with many questions. They really were prepared not to see another hybrid pair for a while. "Isn't it a surprise?" Juvia clapped. "Juvia was shocked at first when she found out too."

"Hell all of Lamia Scale was shocked. "Lyon added. "We knew nothing of this until six months ago when Master told us. And these guys came a year after me."

"Our Master forbid us from saying anything before." Sidell said. "To keep us and the guild safe."

_Just like what Master said to Lucy_. Erza and a few guild members thought. "What we didn't know was that you had some of your own here. Not even Juvia said something." Lyon looked down at Juvia then at the three Fairy Tail members. He figured something was up the minute Forrest took an interest in them through Juvia's stories. She never said anything about them being dragon hybrids. For the last six months Forrest has been training to fight Lucy. Lyon thought it was useless because he thought Lucy was not up to Forrest's level. Guess he was wrong. "Now I see why Forrest was set on fighting Lucy."

"Juvia is sorry Lyon but Juvia was under secrecy. Juvia didn't know to say something or not after finding out about Forrest and Sidell." The look in Lyon's eyes said he forgave her instantly.

"Why do you want to fight me Forrest?" Lucy asked.

"Simple, to prove once and for all I am a stronger fighter than you."

"You couldn't beat her when we were younger what do you think will change?" Sara said. Forrest grumbled and pointed to her. "Sidell, fight her."

Gray jumped up. Even if he was up against another Knight he would protect Sara no matter what. Sara froze for a second, loving Gray's defensive attitude. Sidell on the other hand glanced at her before scoffing and laid on the closest table. "Sidell!" Forrest whined. "You're supposed to fight."

"Stop being stupid. You came here to fight Lucy. You never said anything about me fighting." In a second they could hear his soft snores.

Lucy looked with amazement. "So he still falls asleep fast huh." She then turned to Forrest. "So you really want to fight?"

"Don't even think about it." Lucy turned to Gabriel as he got in between the two. "Last thing anyone needs is a fight. Especially from you two."

"Gabriel…" "Listen to him Forrest." Sidell spoke, his eyes still closed. "We were here on a mission, not to have some childish fight." Forrest sighed and nodded. "Fine, but later Lucy we shall."

Lucy shrugged, glad she didn't have to fight, and walked back over to Natsu. "What mission are you on?" Lisanna asked Juvia.

"There have been a lot of strange explosions happening and the Council wanted us to partner with you guys to figure it out."

"They think Dragon magic could be the reason for this." Lyon added.

"That's the same stuff we got now." Sara said, holding up the papers. "But nothing here points to Dragon magic being used."

Sidell, now fully awaked, walked over and pulled out his papers that he got from his Master. "That's what we thought but looking at the records of what was going on before the place was exploded, there have been strange sources of magic that was detected from each location."

"I see," Gabriel and Sidell were now sitting and going through the papers. "But any magic from Dragon Slayer to Time Arc magic can be considered a strange source. What pinpoints it directly to Dragon magic? Other than us I don't see Jayde or her hybrid blowing up places for fun."

Sidell sighed. "You're right, last I heard those two were working somewhere with the Kingdom. But we do have to consider investigating. With our magic out in the open and how few of us there are the council will point to us. We need to figure out what is happening before we get blamed."

"I agree. I was planning to investigate the mountain that was destroyed in Clover town. Six months ago we tried to steal some magic out of a lacrima that was kept there. The day after we left it was destroyed."

"I heard about that. Alright we can start there." Everyone one else watched with amusement as the two discussed this. Sara was right there but was not paying much attention. "I don't think Lucy or Forrest should go. If this has to do with Dragon magic there's the possibility that there is another hybrid and Knight out there that we know nothing about."

"But wouldn't having the two close be a good thing. If there is another hybrid and they decided to attack the two we have to be there to protect them."

"You can't be thinking of leaving me behind." Forrest chimed in. "You are not about to do a whole investigation without me."

"Not a full one. I'm with Gabriel about wanting to check out the mountain. It would be better if the two of us go and see if we can find anything. Then we'll be back in a few hours and can go over what we found."

"Hey what about me?" Sara asked, crossing her arms.

"Gabriel is right about needing a Knight to protect our hybrids so I'm sure a dragon can be a great protector." He chuckled; Sara rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll stay."

"Sid." Forrest started to whine but stopped when Sidell glared at him. "That is what we are going to do. You'll stay with Lucy and Sara here in Fairy Tail while we go investigate." Forrest sat down, defeated, and began grumbling under his breath.

Natsu, Gray, and a few men were snickering under their breath. Forrest looked around their age but he acted even more childish than Romeo. Forrest could hear them laughing and glared over. "Ready Lisanna?" Gabriel asked.

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO GO?" Forrest asked, seeing the white hair girl walk up to Gabriel. Gabriel gave him a hard stare that was worse than Sidell's. With Gabriel even Lucy could feel the dark energy he gave off. And she was not the one in trouble. "She's my mate and if anything goes down I'll need her around to gain my full power, now let's go."

The guild said goodbye to the three as they gathered the papers and headed out the guild. "I hope they'll be alright." Mirajane mumbled, waving to her sister.

Laxus patted her back. "Their Dragon Knights and Lisanna's tough. They'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"What could possibly happen?"


	3. Getting Along

"So Lucy, the fact that you are still alive must mean you found your mate?"Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu growled.

"Yes I did. Forrest, this is Natsu Dragneel."

"Yo." Forrest took one look at Natsu and his eyes widened with recognition. "Hey, Natsu from the games. I'm a big fan of your fights."

Natsu was feeling smug. "Well thanks I am pretty tough."

And then Forrest smirked. "You are, for a dragon slayer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying if it had been me fighting all your fights, my opponents would go down without leaving so much as a scar on my body."

Cocky bastard. Natsu glared and held up his fist that was on fire. "Wanna test that?" Forrest flexed. "Let's."

"NATSU. FORREST." The two turned to see Lucy glaring at them. "No fighting. Especially from you Forrest."

"She's right, for all we know you still can't fight and can't control your own power."

"Hey that's not true I've been doing just fine. I'm training everyday and probably am stronger than you Lucy."

"As if." Sara scoffed.

"So what dragon was your parent Forrest?" Wendy asked. Everyone else was wondering. Forrest was temporarily distracted by the question. "My father is the Earth dragon Tectonica."

"So you use Earth dragon magic?" Forrest nodded.

"His is actually quite impressive." Sara spoke. "He doesn't just control shit like dirt and rock but can actually manipulate trees, plants, and even water."

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome." Forrest replied. "And that's not even the best part watch." Forrest stood up and walked to Natsu. "Punch me."

Natsu looked confused. "You want me to punch you?"

"Yeah punch me. Go ahead."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't Natsu."

"You're just a sissy. Natsu's not a sissy right Natsu?" Forrest egged him on.

Natsu was still confused but he's been wanting to punch this guy since he stepped foot in Fairy Tail. So with a smirk fire surrounded his fist again. "Have it your way." Natsu swung and just when he was inches away from his face a wall of rock appeared out of nowhere and blocked Natsu's fist. "What?" Natsu kept swinging but each time a rock wall was formed. Forrest was smirking the whole time.

"Natsu stop." Lucy yelled but Natsu was intent on hitting him.

"You see Forrest has a rock barrier that protects him from most attacks. He doesn't need to summon it or anything as it comes whenever Forrest is in danger." Sara explained to the guild. "It's like his own personal shield."

Natsu was finally pulled away by Lucy and Wendy. "So no one can touch me, makes it easier to defeat my enemies." Forrest laughed. Just then Sara came from behind and slapped him in the head. Forrest hit the ground face first. "Of course the shield only works when Forrest is aware of his surroundings." Everyone started laughing.

"DAMNIT SARA. YOU'RE STILL AS ANNOYING AS EVER." Forrest shouted. Sara laughed and went back to Gray. When things were calmed down Forrest sat with Sara, Gray, Lucy, Natsu. Erza, Juvia, and Lyon at a table though everyone was still talking. Sara was currently explaining why the three haven't aged much. "Stupid Lucy, getting caught up in S class trials. You'd think you would be dead after doing those." Natsu growled again, tightening his arm that was around Lucy.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I wasn't the actual participant so I didn't have to use much power. It did get worse though when we ran into Acnologia. I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Acnologia? Man you should have killed him. He was stupid for making the deal with Zeref."

"You know Acnologia?" Gajeel asked.

Forrest nodded. "My father talked to me about him and Zeref. The dragons that could turn human didn't want to deal with Zeref and so didn't pursue him. Acnologlia was just a stupid human with bloodlust. He wasn't even a hybrid"

"So how old are you now Forrest?" Sara asked.

"I'm 20."

"Feels so strange. We should be older than you now." Sara chuckled. "Of course Sid would still have one more year on us."

Forrest smiled. "It is weird but it's not like we were ever normal. I actually find this funny. Now Lucy is the youngest one in the pack."

"You just look so different Forrest." Lucy remembered the small, scrawny child who would cry for stepping on a flower.

He shrugged. "After our parents left Sidell has been training me every day. He wants to make sure if we are ever separate I'll be able to protect myself."

"So what made you join Lamia Scale?"

"Sid wanted us to settle down and that's when we found Jura. I guess he was on some mission when he saw us training and he told us all about Lamia Scale and we decided that was the best place to go. We told our Master the day after we joined and she told us to keep it a secret. It was difficult not going full out in fights but the training helped. We were actually surprised to see you in the Grand Magic games Lucy. Master didn't want us to participate but I wanted to talk to you then, since I really thought you would be dead now, but I never got the chance. Sid was worried since Sara or Gabriel was not around you but then things gots crazy with the whole dragon attack that we never got our chance."

"Yeah, after..certain incidents Gabriel thought it would be better if Lucy was not around us since we didn't have our full power." Sara said. "We just came back six months ago."

When she said that Forrest's eyes seemed to sadden as he nodded with understanding. This confused Natsu. He knows the story that Lucy unleashed a ton of her power after fighting another hybrid, which led to the group's separation, but the trio never went into details who the person or what had happened. It seemed Forrest knew more about it than them. "Sid and I heard from Jayde. It must have been rough."

Lucy was silent, looking at the table. Sara glanced at her, concerned, but hid it and smiled. "Everything happens for a reason. If that didn't happen then Lucy wouldn't have came to Fairy Tail and ended up finding her mate." Lucy smiled at that. Natsu was smiling too and gave Lucy a small peck on the cheek. To think there was a time Natsu had no intentions of ever having this sort of relationship. Much less with his best friend.

"Hey hey so if your father is the Earth dragon, who is Sidell's dragon parent." Levy asked. She could tell the conversation needed to go somewhere else and she was very curious about the other Knight. The three hybrids looked at each other with a friendly smile. "I thought it would have been obvious" Forrest mumbled before turning to the small blue haired girl. "Sid's mom was the Emerald dragon."

"Was?" Lily asked. The three exceeds seemed to have joined in when no one was watching.

Forrest nodded. "Yeah, she was killed when Sid was 8 by other dragons. It was right before she was sending him to the Dragon world and they attacked."

"How awful." Gajeel mumbled.

"Sid doesn't let it get to him. He's accepted it and moved on."

"Sidell's a funny one." Sara lifted her head from Gray's shoulder. "He was chosen before us since Forrest got his powers before Lucy's. He actually has no dragon abilities except the dragon's roar but his sword does enough damage on its own."

"His sword?" Erza could feel the power coming from the clothed sword and grew very suspicious of it.

"Yep, it was a gift from his mother. When he pulls out that sword a ton of damage is done. Don't let his exterior fool you, he lives up to his title."

"I have a question." Wendy said, turning her head to Forrest. "Sara said you got your magic before Lucy but Lucy is supposed to be older and I thought hybrids find out if they have all their parent's powers when they are 8."

It went quiet. Forrest was staring at the girl, not knowing what to say. Lucy was the same way. It was Sara who broke the silence. "Forrest's powers were forced out."

"What you mean?" Nosy child, Sara thought. She didn't want to press in when Forrest smiled.

"It's alright." Forrest recovered and sighed. "Well, my father was the dragon so my mother was human. Well when I was four she was killed by Dark Knights." There was an echo of gasps. "I got so angry that unlocked my dragon magic early."

"I'm sorry." Wendy apologized, tears almost in her eyes as she felt guilty for asking. Carla was patting her arm.

"And because I was only 7 then, I didn't get Sara and Gabriel until a year later." Lucy added.

Forrest chuckled and rubbed Wendy's hair. "Don't sweat it. It was awhile ago and as hybrids you learn to accept that terrible stuff happen. It got better when Sid came into my life. He's always looking out for me like an older brother."

"Because you can't look after yourself." Sara mumbled quite loudly. Forrest glared at her. "Wanna piece of me?"

"Not worth it." Sara yawned.

Forrest growled as Gray sat chuckling, kissing the top of her head. "Well Juvia wants to stop this talking and talk to her wonderful friends about their lives the past 6 months." And then the conversation went towards the last 6 months. More like the girls were talking and the boys were staring into space until the table was divided as the girls moved away from their partners to have a more intimate conversation.

They went into Juvia's relationship and how Chelia tried to break them up but finally accepted the relationship and Juvia said Chelia was now going after Forrest but Forrest complained that the six year age difference was a big set back. They spoke of Gray and Sara and Lucy was thankful the talk did not have any of them feeling awkward or tense. When it turned to Lucy she was blushing as she tried to explain that she and Natsu have only gotten to second base.

"It's going to happen soon." Sara reminded her. "Now that Lucy is accepting Natsu's energy she's going to need more and kissing isn't going to give you what you want. Sooner or later you're going to crave it." She already knew her and Gray had done the deed (Sara's new scent was proof) and Sara had been talking nonstop that it was going to happen.

"Shut up Sara." The girls were giggling by now.

The boys sat at the other side of the table but they might as well have been on the other side of the guild as the girl paid no attention to them. Natsu wanted to listen in but Lyon kept telling him it was rude so they all talked about their fights they've had and how it was going with their lady friends. Lyon wasn't shy about proclaiming his love for Juvia and Gray was the exact same. Of course they were stopped by a few boys, Natsu mainly, because he did not want details of the two in bed. "You're going to have to do it sooner or later." Gray said. "Lucy's not going to last long."

"I know that but I'll wait until she is ready." He wanted to go all the way with her, being worked up just by having her close, but Natsu was scared as well. He's never done anything like this.

"I always thought it was weird, needing a mate to survive." Forrest said. "Lucy didn't know what her mother meant at first."

"How did you all meet?" Laxus asked. "All childhood friends?"

Forrest shrugged. "Something like that. We were the last hybrids around and so our parents would meet up so we would get to know each other. Kind of like creating an alliance. To know there were others like us on Earthland and to keep each other safe. Most meetings weren't that bad, though it sucked when…when he showed up." Forrest eyes narrowed as he stared off into space, remembering the face.

"Who showed up?" Romeo asked.

"One hybrid child. He wasn't the friendliest and was always causing mischief with his Knights."

"Is it the one that Lucy and them had a run in with?" Elfman asked. Forrest nodded. "I'm just glad he was taken care of. Who knows what he would have done."

Taken care of? Would that mean.. "Forrest." Natsu started. "What happened to the hybrids that Lucy used her powers up on?"

Forrest was surprised. Had they not told what had happened? It was understandable. Forrest could only imagine how Lucy felt about the whole thing and what it did to her. When the word got to him and Sidell, they only sighed with relief. Forrest was more than fine with the results. "Lucy killed them."


	4. New Suspect

_Of all the things to count as a weakness._ Lisanna sighed as she glanced at the two Dragon Knights. Sidell was long gone, laying on the train's two person seat. Gabriel was sitting up straight but his eyes seemed blank. "You fly but you still have motion sickness." She just couldn't understand why the male dragons were motion sickness while the girls seemed fine. Sara and Lucy love the train.

"I don't understand either." Gabriel breathed before his body tensed up, holding in the urge to throw up. Lisanna was over being annoyed and found it funny.  
Sidell actually hugged the ground when they got off the train. "Losers." Lisanna mumbled, making Sidell glare at her. "Where to next."

"They're coming brother." One said, lifting his head off his make shift rock bed. "Shall we finally have our long awaited moment?"

The other brother, the one watching the three through his orb, shook his head. "Not today brother. Only Gabriel and Sidell have arrived and neither are Lucy. She is our main target."

His brother sighed. "But I am tired of staying in the dark. We have been there long enough."

"Our orders are clear. There will be no fighting on our account."

Grumbling, the boy slumped his shoulders. "So Lucy is not with them and the white haired one is not Sara. What do we do now that Gabriel actually thought of something smart?"

Standing up, the boy pulled out a small picture from his pocket. "What we were instructed to do if this happened." He set the picture down. "We announce ourselves."

"We're almost there." Gabriel shouted to Lisanna who was currently carrying Sidell. To save time they decided to fly to the mountain site and Gabriel did not want to carry Sidell. "Down there." The three looked down to see the pile of rock "Wow, it is completely destroyed." Lisanna's eyes were wide. How could this pile of rock be the huge mountain they saw before? When they landed Sidell took out his papers and was examining them. "One large energy lacrima could not do this alone. This thing was completely demolished."

The three walked to what seemed like the center. "The lacrima was around here. If it did explode then the explosion would have shot up in the sky and only toppled the top part. In this case the entire mountain side was taken down. The lacrima was not the only cause of this."

"So where do we go from here?" Lisanna asked. "Another wizard had to have destroyed the lacrima then."

"But then how did that person get out without getting caught in the explosion?" Sidell asked. "Very impressive to do all of this."

"Sidell." Since landing Gabriel had been having an unpleasant feeling. Something was not right in this area. He was walking around until he came to a certain spot that made his skin crawl. "Can you come here for a second."

As Sidell walked over he too could feel the strange feeling. And just like Gabriel the minute he stepped into the same spot as Gabriel he got the chills. "What is this Gabriel?"

Gabriel examined the spot. The rocks seemed to have been moved around almost in a comfortable looking way. "Someone was here." Sidell noticed the rocks and laid down on them, finding them almost in a bed-like structure. "They couldn't have been gone long."

Lisanna was walking over to them when she felt something under her feet. "Gabriel, what is this?" Gabriel turned to see Lisanna picking something up. "What did you find?" When Lisanna gave the picture to Gabriel she could see the color drain from his face. "Sidell."

When Sidell looked his eyes went wide. "Gabriel."

"What's wrong?" Lisanna did not like seeing Gabriel this way. She has never seen him look so confused and scared at the same time. She touched his shoulder. Feeling her touch Gabriel calmed down a bit and sighed. "Sorry Lis."

"What is so wrong about the picture?" It did not look harmful.

It was a picture of four children, three boys and one girl. All the boys were wearing a different color suit that seemed to matched their hair colors and the girl wore a light pink dress. One boy with dirty blonde hair was standing with his arms crossed, the one with the brown hair was sitting on the ground. The boy with black hair looked frozen as the blonde girl had her arms around his neck. "Is that Lucy?" She could see the resemblance with the little girl. Sidell nodded and then pointed to the brown haired boy. "And that is Forrest."

"Wow so who are the other two?"

"The other two hybrids. The four in the picture were the last hybrids that were still alive. Their parents set up an alliance against the Dark Knights or other threats. This picture was taken at one of the meetings, or as they liked to call them, play dates."

"But only these four have this picture." Gabriel said. "What is Jayde thinking?"

"Now wait a second Gabriel, we can't go blaming people now for this." Sidell replied.

"And what, do you have something to do with this? I know neither Sara or I have done this."

"Gabriel calm down." Lisanna said, getting in between the two.

"There is another suspect."

"Who?"

Sidell looked around. "Jayde could never do this and neither could any of us. There is another hybrid we have to look at."

Gabriel gasped. "No, it's not him. We took care of him."

"Did you find a body?" Sidell already knew the answer to that. Gabriel knew he should have but Lucy's life was in danger and she was more important at the time. "No."

"Um, Gabriel, what are you guys talking about?" Lisanna asked.

Gabriel sighed. "You remember the story of what led to Sara and I locking up Lucy's magic?" Lisanna nodded. "Well, we never told you what exactly happened. You see, When Lucy unleashed her power, the hybrid we were fighting supposedly was killed along with his Knights." Lisanna gasped. "He was terrible Lis, he needed to be stop. But, unfortuanetely, Lucy hit her limit and so no, I didn't check for a body."

Sidell looked at the picture one last time before groaning. "We are in serious trouble Gabe." Gabriel agreed. "Let's get back." He took the picture from Sidell and placed it in his trenchcoat.

Flying back was quiet. Lisanna was worried about Gabriel. He was in his Dragon Knight mode and so she knew all he was thinking about was Lucy. All she wondered was who the mysterious black haired boy was. When they landed and were waiting for the train, Lisanna asked Gabriel about the hybrid.  
"A terrible boy," Sidell decided to answer. "You could say he is on the same level as Zeref and his two Knights are even worse, like mindless zombies those two are." This made Lisanna more confused.

Gabriel saw and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry, if it is true, we will be able to take him down."

"Sure sure, maybe." _Not helping Sidell._ Gabriel glared at him.

"Who is he?"

Sidell looked at Gabriel, showing he was not going to say the name. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "His name was Draven." 


	5. Draven, Silas, and Shouta

"When is Sidell coming back," Forrest whined. I want to do something with this investigation."

"Sid said he would be back soon and it's only been two hours. Try and have some patience." Lyon replied. "We can't do anything now until those three get back." Lyon glanced over to see Juvia and Sara laughing. Forrest did not want to be patient. He wanted to solve this mystery before anything else was destroyed.

"Don't worry. Gabriel is there so they'll for sure find something." Mirajane said, handing the two something to drink.

Forrest grumbled. "Yeah and if something goes wrong he's going to take it out on all of us and then we all will be in trouble."

"So that's how I'm seen?" A voice said. "Surely I have gotten a little better."

"Hey Gabriel." Sara shouted when Gabriel, Sidell, and Lisanna came into the guild. Lisanna walked over to give Mirajane a hug. She could see the worry in her sister's eyes but before she could ask Lisanna shook her head.

"Sidell and Gabriel walked over as Gabriel gave Forrest a stare down. "So I am that bad?"

Forrest sat there gaping. "Well…you do have a temper." Just as Gabriel went to take off his glasses Lucy ran up and hugged him from behind. "Not now, you have to tell us what happened."

"Did you find anything at the mountain?" Makarov asked.

Sara saw Gabriel nod his head but the grim look on Sidell and Gabriel's face had her worry. Gabriel turned to her. "Sara, can we talk to you."

"What about?" Natsu saw the three Knights begin talking privately. Sara's face was showing a mix of emotions. "I wonder what's going on?" Lucy thought out loud. She didn't like when they spoke in secret. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. She leaned in to him.

"What's wrong Sid?" Forrest asked.

Sara frowned as Gabriel explained the situation. "That can't be."

"We won't know until you use your magic." Saying that Gabriel took out the picture and handed it to her. Seeing it Sara gasped. "Gabriel." Apparently Sara held the picture up high enough that Forrest and Lucy could see. "What's that doing here?" Forrest asked taking the picture. "Forrest."

"That can't be." Lucy's eyes widen. "Where was that?"

The guild didn't know what the big deal was but it had Forrest and Lucy panicking. "Is that you Lucy?" Happy asked. The strange picture of the four children was confusing. Why was such a picture creating this reaction.

"Yes. It was a picture our parents took when the hybrids met." Lucy explained. "Since we were the only hybrids left on Earthland."

"We each were given a picture." Forrest added. "So why was it at that mountain sight? Is Jayde trying something?"

"We don't think it's Jayde. She and her hybrid have done a good job to keep their status low in the Kingdom."

"But..who else would have the picture?" Forrest asked.

The look in Gabriel's face told Lucy who. No. Out of all people, it could not be him. After everything, he could not be alive. Gabriel saw the panic in Lucy's face and felt terrible for it. He knew that time killed Lucy. She blamed herself for not being strong enough and remembered the relief she held to know she was able to rid the world of a serious problem. All that...for nothing.

Natsu had no clue what was going on but just by looking at the picture, seeing Lucy hugging another unknown guy, made him jealous and want to burn the picture. Who is this guy? Could he be the one Lucy killed? Or is it the dirty blonde haired one. He seemed too smug, like Gabriel.

Forrest caught on as well. "You're not saying that..that he's still alive are you? That would be crazy."

Sidell glanced at him. "Someone was there recently and left this picture on purpose. They knew we would go there and wanted us to find this. We know it is none of us and there is only one hybrid that was hellbent on destruction."

"How did he survive though," Sara wondered. "He was buried alive. There was no way he could have survived."

"Who are you all talking about?" Natsu shouted, annoyed with the excessive use of 'he.' He wanted a name.

Gabriel turned to him. "Draven Stonger, son of the Spirit dragon, and one of the most dangerous hybrids of all time." Hearing his name brought shivers to Forrest and Lucy; they almost forgot his name.

Makarov began thinking, "Draven Stonger..I think I've heard that name before."

"You might of heard of his mother Trixa Stonger. She was a part of the magic council until she met Draven's father. She left the council with him after becoming pregnant with Draven."

"Ah yes Trixa Stonger." Makarov hit is fist on his hand as he remembered. "I met her once, very powerful fire mage. It was a scandal in the council, since no one knew the gent' who took her away. What ever did happen to her?"

"She died when Draven was nine, there were rumors saying his father killed her. Of course it wasn't proven." Sara said.

"Oh my, could they be true?" Wendy asked. Sara shrugged. "He was a mean dragon. There were many rumors revolved around him, especially when it came to Layla."

"Sara." Lucy waved her hands to try and get Sara to stop talking but the minute her mom's name came out the guild was all looking at Lucy to explain. "They were stupid rumors." Lucy whined.

"Yeah except for the one when his father wanted you and Draven to mate so he could have a strong grandchild." Damn you Sara.

"What?" Natsu shot out of his seat. "He wanted you to be with him?" Natsu's whole body was on fire now.

Lucy was now in front of Natsu, trying to calm down his flames. She was only lucky they did not hurt her. "Natsu calm down. There was a time that was but mother knew it would never happen because he wasn't my mate. I didn't even like him that way." It calmed him down a little bit.

"Jealous much." Cana mumbled, making Natsu glare at her.

"You done?" Gabriel was glaring at Natsu. "We have more important issues than the dragon slayer getting jealous." Before Natsu could yell back Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him. "Draven is bad news, what's worse are his Knights. And if those three are alive then we are in a ton of danger."

"Can you possibly show us what happened with you guys and this Draven?" Lily asked. Gabriel and Sara looked at him funny. "You say this Draven is a dangerous enemy and the last time you fought you almost won. What did happen that time?" This sparked most of the guild's curiosity now. Sara could show them anything from their past and seeing these three in action could help.

"No don't show them." Lucy cried quickly. "They don't have to see."

"Lucy?" Lucy kept shaking her head against Natsu's chest. Lucy just wanted to forget that time, forget what it did to her. "Lucy?"

"I know this is hard but they have a right to know." Sara tried to reason with her. She knew this would upset Lucy but Fairy Tail was family and it was time they let out their secrets. "If it gets too hard I can stop it but they have to see who we are facing."

"Besides, Sara can take the picture and take the memories attached to see if Draven survived."

Lucy was still shaking her head. "Everything's alright Lucy. No matter what, I'll be here to protect you." Even if she was still nervous, Lucy could feel the energy coming from him and it seemed to be calming her down that she closed her eyes.

Seeing Lucy was better Gabriel turned to Sara. "Do it."

Sara nodded and let go of Gray's hand, which she didn't realize she grabbed, and brought up her blue screens as she began typing. "So this is the lacrima magic you got, pretty impressive."

Sara smiled, "well I can't always use my dragon magic so I needed something. Plus this is good for when we store information and memories." She touched her forehead and then back onto the screen. It began to glow and then the screen expanded. On the screen was a town that was on fire. People were running and screaming as buildings fell. "What is this?" Gray asked.

"Destruction that Draven did." Sara answered. "Eight and a half years ago Draven was destroying many small towns. At this time Lucy and us had already left her father and heard none of this until we ran into one of the most recent towns." On the screen showed Gabriel, Lucy, and Sara talking to an old lady though they could not hear what they were saying. Instead of what they wore now Sara was wearing blue shorts and a long black sleeved shirt and her hair was in one ponytail. Gabriel did not have his trenchcoat and was wearing a tank top instead but he still wore his dress pants. Lucy's hair was in its one side ponytail and she wore a light pink dress with white leggings. Gray was surprised of how young Sara looked in this scene. Then the guild noticed the broken building parts in the background. "The old lady told us that the destruction was done by strange boys with white hair. She also noticed the magic they used and we knew it was Draven and his Knights. So we went to confront them."

The next scene was of a large mansion that was painted in dark colors. The front yard seemed to look almost dead and the two girl's bright colored outfits clashed. As they walked through the mansion it seemed just as dark as the outside. "This was Draven's home. His father left it to him after he disappeared." It was when they opened the doors to a large study that there was sound. "_Draven?" Lucy called as the three looked around. "I know you're here Draven. I can smell you."_

_"How kind of you to visit Lucy." A voice chuckled. "I can only imagine why you are here." Down the stairs came a tall boy. His eyes were narrowed and black. His black hair was slicked back in a sort of elegant way. He wore a red vest with a black long sleeved shirt and dress pants. He smiled but it was twisted. E_rza noticed the way he walked with his head held high and back straight._ "Draven." Forrest glared._

_"You should know why I'm here Draven." Lucy replied._

_"Enlighten me." Draven by then had walked over to the fireplace that was at the end of the room and sat in one of the comfy chairs. _

_Lucy scowled slightly. "I saw the town. It's completely destroyed. And they say you did it."_

_Draven scoffed. "They have no proof."_

_"Twin boys with short white hair creating white lights in their hands is a dead give away." Sara glared, putting her hands on her hips as she looked up to the second story. "Come on out you two troublemakers."_

_"Aw Sara, you know we like being in the shadows." A white light appeared where Sara was looking as two boys appeared._

"Who are they?" Romeo asked.

Silas and Shouta. The only dragon hybrid twins ever." Sara answered, making people gasp. Twin dragon hybrids?

"Is that even possible?" Macao wondered aloud.

"It's not part of the norm. It was quite an uproar when they were brought to the dragon world." Sidell replied.

_"Why are you destroying people's homes Draven?" Lucy asked._

_"Human life has no interest to me."_

_"Says the one who is half human himself." Draven was glaring at Sara. "As I recall I was not addressing you. Learn when you are spoken to." Sara growled at him._

_"Don't talk to her like that."_

_"It does not matter. All she is is a bodyguard. Expendable, they all are."_

_"Draven, how could you think that?"_

_Draven stood up. "Because it is the truth."_

_Lucy pointed her fingers at the twin. "So those two are expendable too? Just because they are our Knights does not make them less of a hybrid as us. You need to treat them with respect."_

_Draven chuckled. "That's the exact same thing your mother said about those celestial spirits. Can't you be anymore like her."_

_"I'm serious Draven. Why are you having Silas and Shouta destroy different towns." As she was talking Draven was walking closer and closer to her until he stood a few feet away. Just as he took another step Gabriel pulled Lucy back. "Stay back."_

_"Since when did you need you Knights against one of your own kind."_

_Lucy glared and sighed. "Gabriel, Sara, can you please back up?"_

_Gabriel turned back with wide eyes. "I'm not letting this bastard anywhere near you Lucy."_

_"Well he obviously won't talk with you guys acting like guard dogs. You don't have to leave the room just move away." Still growling, Sara had to pull Gabriel away so the two were a distance away, eyes locked on the twins upstairs. "Finally." Draven sighed. _

_"What happened to you Draven? After our parents disappeared you changed and now you are destroying towns."_

_"Are you going to report me to the council?" _

_Lucy shook her head and then put her hand on his shoulder. _Natsu growled at this. "He was my friend Natsu," Lucy said, hugging him. "He was always like a brother to me."

_"I'm worried about you Draven."_

_Draven frowned and sighed, putting his hand on top of hers. "I do not mean to have you worry. As for the towns, I am searching for something and the towns just got in the way. Everything will be great once I get a hold of it."_

_"What are you searching for?" _

_Draven's smile came back. "A key that the dragons made long before our parents. My father told me that the key unlocks one of the most strongest magical power Earthland has ever seen. The dragons took the key apart though, hiding them. Silas, Shouta and I are searching for those."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"To finish what my father started. Dragons were always supposed to rule these lands but because of the humans they have been put down. With this we can rise again."_

_"Rise again?" Lucy looked confused. "I don't understand. I don't know why our parents left but something had to have happened for them to have gone. We were taught not to dwell on the past and move forward Draven. I know we have no clue what was the reason they left but..."_

_"You may not know but I certainly do." Lucy gasped. "You do?"_

_Draven nodded. "My father told me everything Lucy. The gate the future, the reason that they were forced to leave. Lucy we can bring them back."_

"They_ w_ere forced to leave?" Wendy whispered, thinking of her dragon. Natsu and Gajeel were doing the same. How? Why? Were questions going through their heads.

_"Why then?" Gabriel asked, taking a step forward. "Why did they leave."_

_Draven glared at him. "I will share but first I need you to do something for me." He turned back to Lucy. "What do you want?"_

_"For you to join me. I can't guarantee an end to the destruction but wait until the end result. Having our parents back, rising on top. No more hiding who w_e _truly are. We would be free."_

Lucy can still remember her thoughts. She was desperate to see her mother again after that fateful day. She had also trusted that Draven was not truly evil that time and wanted to join him. But a part of her was doubting it all and she said the one thing that caused everything to go bad.

_"I won't." _

_Draven was taken back and actually stepped away from her. "What did you say?"_

_Lucy took a deep breath. "I won't join you. Even if I want to see mother again, harming others is not the way. Whatever the reason for their departure has to have some explanation. Draven please stop. This world may have belonged to the dragons but now it is the humans' world and as part human we are also a part of this world. We don't even know how to live like a true dragon. Forget the search. You don;t know what you are dealing with."_

_"So you will not join me?" His head slowly lowered but Lucy could still see the disappointment in his eyes. His hands were now balled into fists. "I thought you would be the one person to understand Lucy. You hang by a thread now, having to depend on a mate you have never even met. I have all the power you would ever need and yet you still turn me away."_

_"It's just like Celestial magic Draven; only a celestial spirit can open the gates to the spirit world. Only a certain person can give me the energy. Even if you tried my body would reject your magic Draven. You know all this."_

_He was silent as Lucy spoke. His head still down; hands still in fists. And then he began chuckling. It was not something Lucy has ever heard from him. "You're a fool." His right hand grew dark and when he looked up his he had an evil glint in his eyes. The black aura surrounding his hand grew bigger and he threw his hand back and pointed it straight at Lucy. The aura then sent a black beam towards Lucy. Before she could react Gabriel was in front of her "COSMIC BEAM." A light purple beam shot out of his left fist, colliding with Draven's. The two seemed to be battling it out when Draven let his go and moved out of the way as Gabriel's Cosmic Beam blasted a hole through the fireplace. _

_The twins jumped off the second story and stood infront of Draven, holding their fists up. By now Sara joined Gabriel's side. "Draven?" Lucy gasped. The twins charged and Gabriel and Sara took on one of them._

"The one I'm fighting is Shouta and Gabriel is fighting Silas." Sara explained. "The only way to tell them a part really is their power and their attitude. While both are like mindless zombies Shouta has a bit more playfulness to his tone where as Silas is emotionless."

"What are their powers?" Lily asked. No one answered.

_"COSMIC BEAM." Gabriel sent at Silas who easily dodged it. Gabriel sprouted wings and flew at Silas with his star combat but Silas sprouted wings of his own, white, and flew out of his way._

Lisanna was surprised to see that Silas could create wings on his back to and was even more amazed that he seemed to be as strong as Gabriel. Gabriel was able to hit him a few times but Silas was quick.

_Sara screeched when Shouta was able to throw her against one of the book cases. She fell on her stomach as books fell on her back. "Haven't been practicing I see." Shouta smirked. Sara glared and jumped back up. Taking a deep breath she used her dragon roar. Shouta was hit but it did not do as much damage as Sara wished. "Guess we are getting serious now."_

_"Shouta, transform now." Draven shouted. _

_Shouta nodded his head slightly and his body lit up when in place was a rather large white dragon. _

"Woah! He could turn into a dragon too?" Romeo exclaimed. Sara nodded, glaring at the screen. Gray saw and rubbed her shoulders.

"Let's just put it this way." Sidell said, leaning towards him. "Silas and Shouta were basically the same as Gabriel and Sara. The two both basically had the same ability to turn into dragon forms as these two." Fairy Tail gasped. "Just as Lucy and Draven." The screen turned to Lucy looking around at her siblings and then back at Draven.

_"How could you do such a thing? Why?"_

_Draven did not answer but instead tried to hit Lucy again with another dark beam. "You can't fight can you Lucy? Those two are already using so much of you magic." Glaring Lucy pulled out a key. "OPEN THE GATE, CANCER."_

_"Ebi." Cancer appeared in front. "I may not be able to use a lot but that doesn't keep me defenseless Draven. You've crossed the line." _

_Draven snickered and reached behind him, pulling out what looked like a black key. "Very well. OPEN YOUR NIGHTMARES, REAPER." Draven was surrounded by a dark light and when it was gone in front of him was a tall creature with a hood covering its face holding a large scythe with its bony fingers. "Be careful Cancer." Cancer nodded and the two fought."_

"What type of keys are those?" Levy asked.

_"_They aren't really keys," Lucy answered. "Since Draven's father was the spirit dragon he is able to summon creatures from the underworld to help him. It's like the Celestial world except more evil." Lucy was getting tense though. The one part was coming up and she was scared to see it. Natsu felt this and tightened his hold, trying to get her to see he was still here with her.

_"CANCER." Lucy screamed as the Scythe hit Cancer in his chest and he fell to the floor. "For..forgive me Lucy-ebi." He coughed._

_Lucy nodded holding up his key. "It's alright, please rest." Saying that Cancer disappeared. Lucy glared at Draven, reaching back to grab Taurus's key until she felt none. "What the."_

_"Looking for these?" Lucy gasped as her keys were hanging from Reaper's hands. "The Reaper is the symbol for the shadows. As long as you have one, he can get wherever he needs." Lucy cursed under her breath. "Just give this up Lucy. You cannot fight me without your Dragon magic and you cannot use Dragon magic because it will kill you. Plus, I can see the exhaustion on your face. It seems your Knights are taking more then expected." Lucy glanced around at his words. Gabriel being thrown against the ceiling and Sara, who transformed into a dragon, was just bit in the neck. "Leave them alone." Lucy cried._

_"Last chance then, Join me Lucy. With the Heaven Dragon we can rule together."_

_"Heaven Dragon?" _

_Draven nodded. "That's what it is called. The one dragon that not even dragon slayers can defeat. With it on my side i will be unstoppable."_

_"You're insane. There is no way to control the Heaven Dragon. It was sealed for a reason."_

_"There is a way." Draven mumbled to himself, before turning to Lucy. "I am sorry to hear you say that. But I will not let anyone get in my way." He held his hand out. "NIGHTMARE MANIPULATION."_

_"DRAVEN." Lucy shouted as a black aura left his hand and covered her body. Her eyes grew wide and she fell to her knees. Her whole body was shaking and she seemed not to be able to breathe._

"What's going on?" Natsu asked. Lucy was looking down, trying to forget. "What's happening."

"It's Draven's strongest magic: Nightmare Manipulation." Gabriel explained. "The mist surrounds their victims and makes them see their worse nightmares." Gabriel's fists clenched when Lucy grabbed her head and began crying for it to stop. Sara was frowning, unconsciously rubbing her neck.

"He makes them lose their minds to the terror and then truly die of fright." Sidell added.

_"Stop it. STOP IT." Lucy cried. "MAKE IT GO AWAY." Draven did not speak but just watched with a blank stare. "It's not real. It's not real." Lucy kept saying but it did not help. _

_"LUCY." Sara cried blocking Shouta's tail. _

_"LUCY." Gabriel gasped. _

_"I wished it did not have to be like this Lucy." Draven sighed. "We could have made a great pair." He turned his back. "I'll let you be killed by your own fears. SILAS, SHOUTA, PLAY TIME IS OVER. FINISH THEM."_

_"No." Draven stopped and turned, surprised Lucy could still talk at this point. "No." She was struggling to get up and when she did she was slouched over and breathing heavily. Her head was looking down. "No."_

_"It is over Lucy. Just give it up."_

_"I won't..I won't." Lifting her head Draven was taken back by the fierce look. He could then feel the power inside her grow. "I won't..LET YOU DESTROY THE WORLD." _

_The mansion began to shake and the ceiling was coming a part. "What's going on?" Gabriel wonder as he looked down. "Lucy?"_

_The wind picked up around Lucy as the black aura disappeared. "Lucy stop." Draven called but Lucy seemed not to listen as the magic built up around her. "What are you doing?"_

_All at once her magic disappeared and everything was quiet for a second. "Lu..cy?"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO." A large beam of light appeared around Lucy and engulfed the whole mansion. Different places were exploding. "My father's castle." Pieces of it were falling everywhere. _

_Lucy was stumbling around before passing out. "Lucy." Gabriel flew down and caught her. "SARA."_

_"HERE." Holding her waist Gabriel reached up and flew onto Sara's back. "NO." Gabriel looked back as Silas and Shouta flew down to where Draven was before a large piece of the mansion fell on top. "Hurry Sara. This mansion's going to bury us." _

_Dosging many pieces of rock Sara flew out of into the sky and the two looked down as the entire thing collapsed. "Where are Draven and the others?" Gabriel looked but could not see any sign of them. "I don't know, circle around and..." Sara cried out and lost her sense of flight. "Sara, what's wrong?"_

_"It's Lucy." Gabriel looked down and gasped. "Her magic. Quick Sara find a safe place to land."_ The screen turned black.

"Because of Lucy's nightmare Lucy releashed her magic to get rid of it and ended up causing the whole place to explode." The guild was in shock at what they saw.

"Because of this Lucy had almsot reached her limit. We were too far to get Lucy medical treatment and we could not wait to see if Lucy could heal on her own." Sara said, touching the screen. The three were now in the middle of a forest. Gabriel and Sara stood a few feet away from Lucy, who was lying down on the ground with her eyes closed, and had both hands out as a purple light surrounded them. Lucy's body then lit up and was lifted in the air where chains on her neck, arms, and legs appeared. When the light disappeared Gabriel and Sara fell to the ground unconscious. "So we sealed the magic still left in us inside Lucy has a way to keep her alive but she still could recover and use some of her Celestial magic."

"A week after that we made a deal with a dark guild that was known in black trading and able to get lacrimas. I got the requip because of its strengths and Sara got the archive to be able to obtain knowledge and store for emergencies." Gabriel explained. "Then three weeks later we decided it was best to part ways for the time being. We told Lucy it was to search for other dragon hybrids who could help us and it was too dangerous for her to be around us when we did not have our magic. Of course the real reason was to find an energy source that could sustain Lucy's life."

"That was pretty reckless of you Lucy, letting him get to you like that." Forrest mumbled.

"Want to say that again bastard?" Natsu growled, holding his flaming fist up.

"Natsu, it's ok." Lucy whispered smiling as she looked up. "He is kind of right. I already knew all about his magic and it is all illusions. Just at that moment all I was thinking was a childhood friend of mine was going to do something bad. I still had hope Draven would give it up but I was wrong." What had gone wrong?

"Draven was not someone you could change." Sidell said. "Having a father like he did, it is not hard to see he was destined to be evil."

"So his aim is this Heaven Dragon?" Erza asked. Sara nodded. "We only heard stories but it is one of the oldest dragons. Having the power of Heaven makes killing it nearly impossible."

"Dad said that before his time, a group of dragons who could not kill it had it locked up and sealed in an unknown prison and the five keys were separated." Forrest added.

"Five of them?" Gray exclaimed.

"Yes, one for each element: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Spirit. This happened in what is now Fiore and so the keys were all separated in this country."

"Draven was hunting for these in the towns he destroyed."

"And since he is alive, he will continue this search." Sidell yawned. "Man this will be a pain."

"But now is different though." Gajeel looked at the hybrids. "Lucy and you guys won't be alone when you face him. Won't two hybrids be able to take him out."

Lucy and Forrest looked at each other. "It's tough to say. It is true that now Lucy found her mate she will be able to use her powers to their max and combined with me it should be enough but Draven has been in hiding all these years, who knows how strong he has become nor how many keys he had found if any."

"And if he could somehow control the Heaven Dragon then that's another problem."

"Don't forget Silas and Shouta. Their powers rival ours."

"At this rate we should inform the council and other guilds of this possible threat." Makarov jumped in. "What we are looking at is war against the entire country and everyone must be prepared."

"Meaning Jayde will find out." Sara mumbled before sighed dramatically. "She's gonna be maaad."

"Why don't we get their help too?" Romeo asked. "Since they are dragon hybrids, they can help us take those guys down."

Sidell and Gabriel thought about that. "He does have a good point." Sidell said. "Jayde and her hybrid would be a good addition."

"But will they help us? They have been trying to live a normal life."

Sidell chuckled. "Normal? Hybrids don't know the meaning." Gabriel smiled. "And plus, last I heard the are a part of the Archive branch or something like that. They could probably help us find a clue to where these keys are."

"Then it's settled." Gabriel looked back at Makarov. "Master, inform the other guilds and the council about Draven. Those three aren't afraid to attack anywhere and fear no wizard. Us hybrids will set out to the Kingdom to meet up with the last two hybrids."

"You aren't leaving me behind." Natsu shouted.

Gabriel glared at him that made Sara laugh. "Of course not, Lucy will need you, meaning Gray and Lisanna are coming too. Wendy, Erza, I'm sorry but could you stay here. If those three come here Fairy Tail will need all the help they can get." The two nodded. "Do your best." Wendy wished.

"And of course this is our mission so we'll come too." Lyon said, standing up. "Can't have Fairy Tail having all the fun. Right Juvia."

"Right."

"This is a large group." Lucy said as she counted everyone in her head. 10 people, 11 if they count Happy. "Are you sure you guys should go back to Lamia Scale to tell them."

Lyon shook his head. "The old man here can do that. The four of us made a pact to finish this mission together. Juvia and I knew before we started things were going to get tough and that we may not be as strong but we stick with our nakama." Everyone smiled at Lyon's words.

"LYON-SAMA Juvia was so touched." Juvia hugged his shoulder.

"It's only 'cuz Juvia is here that Lyon feels like this." The new team chuckled.

Forrest looked at Lucy. "It'll be different now Lucy. From here on the only source of magic will be our Dragon magic. So you can't die on us."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "As long as I'm surrounded by those I love I won't go down." Natsu wrapped his arms around her when she was finished and kissed her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Good luck brats." The group waved as they headed towards the train. Sidell, Gabriel, and Sara walked behind everone. "To think our duties would lead to this." Sara sighed as she watch Gray and Natsu already arguing about something nonsense. "Goes against everything we were taught."

"We were taught by dragons who hated humans. They never prepared us for the love." Sidell replied. He then looked at Gabriel. "Will you be alright facing those two again? They must have gotten stronger."

"And so have we. I believe everything will be the way we want it."

Sidell smiled. "Good. If you had an attitude like that years ago, it may be you we be going to kill."

"Sid." Sara shushed him, making sure no one else heard. "You haven't told them?"

"There are things that still need to be said but all in time. We can't unload our past on them all at once." Gabriel said. Sidell shrugged. "It still is a wonder though, how fate works. If you had not lost that battle then you would have became Draven's Knight."

"And look where we are now." Gabriel smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Now that was a defeat I could take." Sidell smiled and patted his back "same old Gabe."

"I told you not to call me Gabe." Gabriel glared.

"Gabe. Gabe. Gabe." Sara cheered until she was punched in the head.

"Hurry up you three." They looked back to see Lucy waving at them. "We're going to be late."

"Coming." The Knights smiled at each other before running to their friends, ready for what lied ahead.

* * *

**Woah Long chapter like 2 in 1! Sorry it took a few to update but here it is and the next update is coming around tomorrow so stay tuned! You seen a bit of the past between Draven and Lucy and a bit about his powers and now that they have their team they will go meet the Dragon Knight Jayde and her mysterious hybrid! **


	6. Jaron and Jayde

"We should be there in a few minutes." Sara said. "Once we arrive sicky over there will be able to lead us to Jayde." She pointed to Sidell who was leaning against the window, lightly snoring. Forrest was next to him, sitting with his head hanging down. Gabriel Lucy was seat next to Natsu who was using her lap as a pillow. The others sat across from them with Gabriel leaning against Lisanna.

"You said they work for the king, wouldn't they be at his castle?" Lyon asked.

"And after the games Fairy Tail has been on good terms with him. He should help us get to them right?"

Lisanna felt Gabriel lift his head. "It's not that simple. We cannot go to the king about those two."

"Why not?" Before Gabriel could answer he closed his eyes, fighting the urge to throw up.

"Because no one in the government, not even the king, know about them." Sidell answered. "Jaron never got used to the idea that he was born part dragon. After the dragons disappeared he and Jayde left his father's mansion and traveled here to his mother's family. Even after Dragon magic was announced they still stayed in hiding so they did not have to risk the king coming to them to use it."

"That's why they didn't help out when the dragons came during the games right?" Sidell nodded his head at Lucy. "If so Dragon magic would have been announced much earlier."

"But even if they don't want to fight they still can help us find the keys since they are with the archive branch."

"I told you they are..." Sidell started but passed out. "Wimps." Sara mumbled.

"So is Jaron the blonde hair hybrid in the photo?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell us about him?"

Sara shrugged. "Not much to tell. He should be around 27 now. His father is the Silver dragon so he can control all things that are made of silver and even create silver out of dirt." Gray and Lyon were amazed by this. Gray faintly remembers meeting someone who could do that but hat person's name was Musica or something and did not have blonde hair.

"He's really nice." Lucy jumped in. "He used to make pretty things with his silver. He always was looking after us."

"But he was quick to punch anyone who annoyed him." The girls chuckled.

"There's Crocus." Lyon pointed out the window as the city came in view. "Bout time, I was getting restless just sitting here." Sara whined as she leaned into Gray. He put his arms around her and kiss her forehead.

The moment the train stopped Gabriel jumped up, already recovered. "Alright let's head out." Sidell jumped up next, looking down at the knocked out Forrest.

"Natsu, Natsu we're here." Lucy was gently brushing her fingers along his face. Natsu opened his eyes and smiled. "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Yeah cuz you were thinking of someone better." Happy said with a teasing glint in his eyes. Natsu blushed and narrowed his eyes. "Shut up Happy."

"Hey Sid why the hell you stick him with us?" As the group were getting off Lyon and Gray were dragging the unconscious Forrest by his arms.

"Juvia wanted to Lyon-sama to hold her arm," Juvia cried as she held Lisanna's.

"I still have to recover." _And I really did not want to deal with him._ He added quietly. When they were off Lyon and Gray were not nice about dropping him on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked around. "We here already?"

"Now hurry and get up." Forrest did as Sidell said. "So where we go now?"

"Lead the way Sidell." Saying that Gabriel and the rest followed Sidell through the city.

"So where are we going?" Natsu asked when they turned a corner.

"We have to go to Crocus's city library."

"I thought you said they worked for the king?"

Sidell nodded. "They do. Underneath the library is a hidden chamber where the king stores ancient documents of history and magic. Jaron's family on his mother's side were in charge of protecting these documents and when Jaron became of age he took over. There's a passageway through the library to get there."

Soon the team split into their own conversations. As this happened Sidell and Gabriel were walking a bit further from the rest. "Sidell, I wanted to ask..."

"They only know the basic. I told her about what happened between you guys and Draven as well as your disappearance our announcement. She doesn't write a lot but when she does it's simple: she and Jaron are happy and want nothing to do with anything that would destroy that."

Gabriel sighed, "you think they will help?"

"They have no choice." Sidell stopped. "This is it."

The building was large and white with a lot of square windows in front. "It's so pretty." When they entered it was three stories of rows of books.

"We should bring Levy here" Lucy mumbled to herself.

As they walked down the aisles they came to a large room that no one was in. Up against one wall was a large door that read 'staff only.' "Through here." When they entered the group walked quietly through the back until the came across another wooden door. "This will lead us to the tunnels. It'll be dangerous because of the traps but we should be fine with our dragon magic."

The tunnels reminded Natsu of the ones at the Dark Knights' castle. They seemed to go on forever and at one point he thought they were lost when Sidell stopped them. "What is it?"

"Forrest, I need you." Forrest walked closer. "Feel the dirt." Forrest did feeling its vibrations. "There's something underneath straight ahead.

"Those are motion detectors. Unless you are wearing the protection lacrima the King gives then the minute you step spears come out from above. I need you to raise the earth here so we can float across and not set them off." Nodding his head Forrest lifted his hand up. Beneath them the ground began to shake and then they were being lifted. "Go forward."

"This is kinda cool." Gray said, feeling the wind as the group flew through the tunnel.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Natsu grabbed his stomach.

"Natsu get a hold of yourself." Lucy whined.

"Weakling." Forrest smirked as he set them down. "Come on this way."

When they turned the corner Lucy and Forrest froze, feeling their magic move inside them. "We're close."

"How do you know?" Happy asked.

"Whenever we get next to another hybrid it stirs our magic. They must know we are here as well."

"Alright listen here." Gabriel started. "We are not here to fight. You must remember in the room will also be ancient documents that must not be destroyed. Any talking you leave up to the Knights. These guys are not to be taken lightly. They have a way of getting inside your mind. You must be on guard."

Natsu gulped. "Don't worry." Lucy patted his shoulder. "They really are not that bad. Gabriel is just in Knight mode and treats every situation like we are facing the enemy. Just please don't start destroying things Natsu. We did not come here to pick a fight with anyone." Giving him a slight pout Natsu nodded his head.

"That goes for you too." Sara eyed Gray.

"Shall we?" Sidell turned to the wall in front and gently pressed his hand on it. The ground began to shake as a part of the wall lifted up, creating an entry way to a secret room. "Cool."

"There are many tunnels that go around. For anyone trying to sneak in if they do not know the right way they could get lost forever." When they came to the end there was a small door. "Here we go." Opening it led to a medium sized room with small shelves of books and tables with different papers on them. "JAYDE." Sidell shouted.

Sensing movement the hybrids turned to their left. Sidell's hand was on his sword as Gabriel and Sara held their fists up. "What's with all the noise?" Someone said. "Please be quiet, we aren't used to the loudness." The sound of heels followed. "Oh, that smell, now I know why I was feeling goosebumps."

When the figured came around the corner everyone but the hybrids froze with awe. "Doesn't this seem like a nice reunion."

"Jayde," Sidell stepped in front. "We need to talk."

The woman yawned. "And I'm guessing our monthly mail was not going to cover this." Sidell shook his head. "It's been quite some time Sid. Look how much you've grown up."

"Wait a minute," Natsu was looking back and forth. "Don't tell me."

"Looks like you brought friends." The woman stepped closer, pushing her long, curly green hair off her shoulder and looked at each of the strangers with her piercing green eyes. "All wizards I see." When she took a step closer Lisanna saw she was wearing white tight pants and purple corset. On her neck was a necklace made of emeralds with an emerald heart hanging down.

"Jayde this is important. We need to talk to you now."

"Must be, to just drop by unannounced like this." The group looked back as a tall man with short, dirty blonde hair stepped from behind a shelf. He wore a simple long sleeved beige shirt with a cape and black pants. "Rather rude if you ask me."

_His smile is the same. _Gray noticed.

"Well if you hear us out then we can solve this mess." Sara said, putting her hands on her hip.

"Sara? Gabriel? Lucy? I'm surprised you all are still alive." Natsu glared at her. She noticed. "Oh I see, so you found your mate. Congratulations Lucy."

"Jayde, Jaron, we need your help."

Jaron scoffed and walked closer. "After nine years you need our help? I thought we told you guys we are no longer a part of the dragons. You should leave now."

"Jaron," Jayde looked at the group and smiled slightly. "Let's not be mean. We might as well hear them out." Jaron looked ready to protest but the look on her face made him close his mouth. "Very well."

"Thank you Jayde." Lucy sighed with relief.

Jayde winked. "Besides," she began rubbing Sidell's head. "It gives me a chance to be reacquainted with my little brother."

"LITTLE BROTHER?" Everyone but the hybrids' jaw dropped. "You guys are related?"

Sidell shrugged. "Yes. Jayde is my older sister."

"You never told us you had an older sister." Lyon exclaimed.

"Guess it never came up." Jayde began rubbing faster until Sidell slapped her hand away. "Stop it."

"Aww but I love your hair."

"You have the same type."

"So."

Sara was giggling when she looked back and saw everyone was still in shock. "Will you guys cut it out. This was common back then when there were more hybrids. Besides Lucy, Gabriel, and I are siblings but you wouldn't be able to tell because of our mother's different transformations. Get over it."

"Anyway we still have important matters to discuss." Gabriel said. "Can we start."

Jayde nodded. "Right this way."

* * *

**TADA! I said I'd get it done tomorrow but I never gave a time so here it is! I hope you like it and get ready to see the two new hybrids in the next chapter and learn more about them. We also will hear more about the Heaven Dragon and the location of the five key pieces!**


	7. Heaven Dragon and the Five Keys

The group all sat around a large circular table that was in another room. It was empty but was large considering it was underground. "This is used for when the King and other officials came to hold meetings." Jayde explained. No one missed the fact that there were many silver pieces around. "Now that we are all comfortable why did you come to us?"

"It's about Draven."

Jaron looked up at Gabriel. "I thought you guys took care of him."

Gabriel shook his head. "We thought so too but it seems he survived."

"Have you heard about the random explosions happening across Fiore?"

Jayd nodded. "Some officials were talking about it when they met up last week. They said it had to do with the new Dragon magic that was discovered."

"Correct, we think it's Draven."

"That doesn't make sense." Jaron said. "What good does that twit have destroying random buildings?"

"During our last fight Draven mentioned he was searching for pieces of a key that would open the gate that holds the Heaven dragon."

Jayde and Jaron gasped. "The Heaven Dragon? Is he insane? Letting that dragon out is worse then when those seven dragons that ran amuck."

"Draven said he knew a way to control the dragon," Lucy added. "Something to do with the key."

Jaron began thinking. "So he's looking for the five elemental pieces."

"You know about it?"

Jaron nodded. "We got a few documents about the Heaven dragon here that I studied. That thing is worse then Acnologia."

"Which is why we need your help to find the pieces before Draven does. We don't know if he has found any of them yet."

Jayde looked back at Jaron. "We can help you find clues about where the keys are, but I'm afraid that is all. As we said, we refused to get involved in any war that revolves around the dragons."

"That's all we are asking." Sara wanted to say something but Gabriel shook his head. He knew trying to get them to fight was a long shot and right now the keys were most important.

"Come on, let's show them to the documents." Jayde stood up and grabbed Jaron's hand. Jaron led them through the door into a room filled with books. They walked to the center where a table was and made everyone sit while Jayde went to find the papers. "I am curious why you still look the same from eight years ago." Jaron looked at the three.

Sara and Gabriel explained their whole situation and Jaron shook his head with a small smile. "Lucy, you always did have the worse of luck."

Lucy pouted. "Whatever. Everything turned out good so let's stop talking about it." Natsu chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Then I'm glad you at least found your mate. But who are the rest of them."

"This is Lyon and Juvia, they are a part of Lamia Scale with me and Forrest and that's Lisanna, Gray, Natsu, and Happy, who are a part of Fairy Tail with Gabriel as well as the three's mates."

"Fairy Tail? Lamia Scale? I'm impressed."

"I guess our youngsters found some strong people then." Jayde said as she came out with a few scrolls in her hands. "I hear about your guilds all the time."

Jaron took one and opened it up. "What is this?" Gabriel asked.

"This is the history of the Heaven dragon. Said to have came directly from Heaven it was the also known as the Dragon of Death. Not much is known about its powers other than it's body was made with a protected layer that not even dragons could get through. When it was sealed by five dragons the location was hidden and the key was broken into five pieces and scattered. Each piece represented an element: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Spirit. To find four of these keys it gives hints that they are hidden in places that are symbolic to their element while the Spirit piece is still with the gate."

"Symbolic to their element? Does that mean the Fire piece would be somewhere near a volcano?"

"Something like that. The scrolls do not give exact locations, only take in people's accounts of what they saw. When we first documented these we were able to map out locations the keys most likely are, except one."

"The Spirit key is hidden with the gate and only the ones who sealed the dragons know where that is. They told no one about it."

"For now we worry about the first four. If we can keep Draven from getting those we have a shot at taking him out." Gabriel said.

"Well we can assure you he is not getting the Earth piece any time soon."

"Why do you say that?" Sara asked.

Jaron was glaring at Jayde for bringing it up but Jayde shrugged him off. "Because we have it."

Everyone gasped when Forrest spoke, "how the hell do you have it?"

Jaron sighed "my father was actually raised by Adamik, the Earth dragon that helped seal the Heaven Dragon. At first each dragon held a piece but when the fight between dragons broke out and dragon slayer magic was born they decided to hide them. Adamik gave his piece to my father who in turn gave it to me." Might as well tell them since the truth is out.

Sara clapped. "This is great, now we only have three more to find."

"They are pretty far places. The closest it actually in the mountains of Mt. Hakobe."

"THAT MOUNTAIN?" Lucy stood up. "We've been there so many times but I have never seen it."

"The pieces are not supposed to found dear Lucy." Jayde giggled. "But I know it is somewhere deep in the mountain. Rumor is it is protected by Vulcan." Lucy shivered, not wanting to encounter one of them. Natsu felt her shudder and rubbed her arm.

"Alright." Lisanna was surprised when she saw Gabriel writing in a small notebook that she did not know he had. "Mt. Hakobe is one, with the weather I am assuming the water piece is there?" Jayde nodded. "And the other two?"

Jayde grabbed a piece of paper and began writing herself, putting as much information as she remembered on each. When she was done she rolled the paper up and handed it to Sidell. "The other two's information are in here. I don't feel like repeating all of this."

"Thank you sister." Sidell nodded. She smiled back.

"Perfect, now when we get yours we can start looking for the others." Gabriel put his mini notebook away in his pocket. The others were just about to get up when they heard a small chuckle come from Jaron.

"Who said I was going to give it to?" Everyone looked at Jaron's small smirk as he leaned back in his chair. "You really did not expect me to just hand the key to the most powerful being in Earthland to you guys did you?"

"Jaron this is serious." Sidell turned to Jayde. "We need that key."

She shook her head. "Sorry lil brother, the key would be much safer here with us."

"If Draven finds out he will come for you two."

"We are well protected against that twit. No one has ever gotten passed our security system alive. Besides how would he know?"

Natsu and Gray really wanted to say something but their mates told them to keep their mouths shut and so they had no choice but to stay quiet and glare. At least Forrest was allowed to talk. "Some system, we were able to get in here just fine."

Jayde laughed; it was short, almost like a scoff. "You really think that was it? Please. I could smell you guys from the minute you stepped into the city. We lowered it to allow you guys through. We never expect it would be because of this. Besides, Jaron is much stronger than Draven. Just because we have stayed hidden does not mean we have not practiced our skills. Now I would sit right back down." Forrest grumbled but did as she said.

Sara glared and stood up with her hands on her hips. "This is stupid. You two wanted nothing to do with this life and still don't. Just give us the key and we can go take down Draven ourselves."

"And what makes you so confidence Sara?" Jaron asked, looking at Lucy. "You could not take care of him last time and it is not like your guys' skills have improved. You have a whole seven year gap while Draven had the time."

"Lucy is different now. She has her mate now and full control of her dragon magic. The only reason it was a challenge to take Draven down before because Lucy chose not to fight him and was in critical condition."

"Forrest has been training every day since the day the dragons disappeared." Sidell added. "He has grown much stronger and is in control of his powers as well. It would help if we had you two on our side but I can guarantee Lucy and Forrest can take down Draven when the time is right."

"And if not? Do not forget Silas and Shouta. Those two were able to take you down pretty easy back in the dragon world Gabriel."

_Take down? _Lisanna toward to see Gabriel growling under his breath and hand in a fist. He looked so mad. _Gabriel fought the two before? Was it during the Dragon Knight Tournaments? But that would mean that Gabriel tried to become Draven's Knight. _"I am much stronger then that time and can guarantee I will take those two down."

"He won't be alone," Sara said. "Sid, myself, and Gabriel can handle them. We have the numbers and power. All we have to do now is make sure the keys are safe." Jaron and Jayde looked at each other, seeming to have this unspoken conversation with their eyes.

_It's so tense. _Natsu thought. All the Dragon Knights were standing up and Gray's hand, though still holding Sara's, was not calming her down while Lisanna had her hand on Gabriel's coat. The two had worried looks as they looked up to their mate's faces. Juvia and Lyon were silent though were glaring and Forrest was growling with his hands in fists on the table. Natsu could feel Happy on his shoulder and in his left hand he felt Lucy squeezing it. Looking at her she looked mad, shocked, and stressed.

Lucy did not expect this. She figured once they told them that they had one of the pieces they would give it to them as it was a part of the dragons but Jaron's refusal to give it to them was surprising. _What are you doing Jaron?_

"What's the real reason you do not want to hand it over to us?" Sidell asked. "You know we are strong enough to defeat the three and retrieve all the keys. Why…"

"Let's make a deal then?" Jaron stood up.

"We don't have time for deals." Sara started whining. Jayde chuckled and moved from her chair and walked over to Gabriel. "It's more like a test. For Lucy and Forrest."

"Us?" Lucy cocked her head in confusion. Forrest was just as confused.

"What are you trying to do?" Sara looked at Jaron.

He was smiling. "Here's the deal. You most definitely will encounter the three but if you cannot defeat him then the world is in danger. You say that all of you have gotten stronger and now we will put that to the test."

"Test?" Forrest asked. Gabriel and Sidell was not liking where this was going.

"Let's fight. If you win I'll hand over the key."

**Hi Hi! New chapter! Sorry it took a while but I just started my second year in college and homework is kicking my butt! Anywhoo See you next time, I gots some battle scenes to write! **


	8. Let's Begin

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long I just got a break from all the college homework! It's tough! Anywhoo I hope you enjoy**

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion while Forrest held up his fists, "bring it on."

"Just wait one minute." Gabriel glared at Forrest before looking back at Jaron. "Why this?"

Jaron shrugged. "Simple. If they have improved and take me down, then they will have no problem against Draven and you get the key. If not, then you will not get the key and the minute you see Draven they will be killed."

"If you are so confidence that Lucy has improved, then this should be no problem." Jayde added. "Of course Lucy could beat you. The last six months we've been training her and she has gotten better." Sara said. "Bring it."

"I'll do it." Lucy said, standing up. Natsu gave her a worried look. "Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

Lucy nodded. "We need to stop Draven and get the keys. If this is what it will take then so be it."

_And here I thought she would refuse, _Jaron thought. "Very well, this way."

"How many rooms does this freaking place have?" Natsu shouted as they entered a large, empty room. "OW." He shouted next when Sara hit him in the head. "What was that for?"

"We told you to keep quiet."

"Natsu can't stay quiet. I'm surprised you got him not to talk for this long." Happy said before flying away to prevent being hit.

"So they do talk." Jayde chuckled. "This is a practice room. Soldiers use it as a back-up training room."

"It's so big." Lyon could not imagine how they got all this underground. Time arc magic for sure.

"It will be perfect for the battle. You don't have to worry about destroying anything Forrest."

"Why'd you say that to me?" He grumbled.

"Because the last time I saw you fight you ended up taking out one of Lucy's servant's house." Jaron said, not turning around as he continued walking towards the middle of the room. "Not to mention all the damage reports Lamia Scale had sent in because of their Earth mage."

"Jura's there too."

"But as one of the ten Wizard Saints he would have better control of it."

"Whatever."

"Shall we begin?" The group watched Jaron pull out a silver chain from beneath his cape. The chain then split up into small silver shards that floated in front of him.

"Let's do this." Forrest raised his hands as pieces of the ground broke off to float in front of him. He was ready to fight. "Wait." Lucy touched his shoulder.

"What?"

"This is Jaron we're talking about. He is expecting us to fight first without a plan and if we do then we can't beat him." Forrest growled but he saw the logic. The last time he fought Jaron was when he was 12 and he could remember only thinking about landing Jaron on his ass. In the end he couldn't move for three days. If they were going to beat him they had to take a moment and think.

Jayde was surprised as she saw the two actually strategizing a plan of attack. Forrest was all action first while Lucy never fought unless needed making her lack skills even though it was considered that Lucy and Draven were the most powerful of the four. "I'm impressed."

"I told you, the two have changed." Sidell said, crossing his arms. "I wanted Forrest to be prepared for anything to come."

"And just because she seems like a ditz Lucy is actually very smart when it comes to plans of attack." Gabriel added, wrapping his arms around a surprised Lisanna. Gabriel smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of her close. There was nothing those two could do for Lucy for now. Gray looked to see Sara standing next to Jayde as the two seemed to be making some deal. When Sara glanced over she winked at Gray.

"Lucy will be alright." Gray turned to see Juvia smiling with Lyon. "She and Forrest are very strong."

Gray smiled. "Thanks Juvia."

Natsu was fidgeting, wanting to run out there to Lucy's side. Even if this was a test he still was worried. "Natsu, stop moving." Happy complained from his place in Natsu's hands. He tried leaving but Natsu held him. "Sorry Happy." Natsu let go of him.

"Ready?" Jaron asked when he saw the two nod to each other. Without waiting for an answer he lifted his hand. "SILVER RAIN." The silver shards flew straight for the two. They clashed with Forrest's earth shards and when the few got through Forrest blinked and the two were covered with his rock barrier, shielding them away from everyone else.

"Idiots. SILVER ART: TRANSFORM." A silver blast came out of Jaron's hand and hit the rock, turning it silver. Lucy jumped out and ran towards him with a key up. "OPEN THE GATE: Sagi—" before she could finished the ground created two long silver ropes that wrapped around her body and covered her mouth. The silver rock from before solidify itself which trapped Forrest inside.

"Get ready to pay up." Jayde smirked as Sara growled. "Lucy better do something quick." She grumbled.

"You two are still the same." Just as he was going to finish it, Lucy disappeared, creating smoke all already before appearing as Gemi and Mini. "Gotcha gotcha." They chanted as they left for the spirit world. A large hole in the ground was created in front of Jaron that Forrest and Lucy jumped out of. He raised both arms and Jaron's hands were trapped in rock columns before he could create anymore silver. "Now Lucy."

Lucy held up her hand as a yellow light appeared with Aries and Loke. "WOOL BOMB." "REGULUS IMPACT."

"Damn." Jaron gasped as the two attacks hit him. It created a large gust of wind and a lot of smoke filled dust. Loke and Aries disappeared as Forrest and Lucy smiled to each other.

"Same as before?" Forrest smirked, crossing his arms. "As if."

"WOOHOO, pay up Jayde." Sara screamed, holding her hand out. Jayde scrunched her eyes, still could not believe that they were able to trap Jaron but had faith Jaron would come back. Everyone else was taking a breather.

Lucy was uneasy though. "This seemed..too easy…" When the smoke cleared Forrest and Lucy froze. Where Jaron stood was a large deformed silver statue that crumbled into pieces. "Oh no." Their eyes went wide as they looked back to when they were kids and tried getting Jaron to play fight. "Not again.."

"SILVER SHOWER." Before either could prepare silver shards hit them from above. The two screamed, not able to dodge them. When they stopped Forrest looked up in time to see the fist come straight for his face and send him to the ground. "Forre—ahhh." Lucy didn't have time to retaliate when Jaron grabbed and he tossed her in the air. She landed on her back which knocked the air out of her as she gasped for breath and laid there.

Gabriel, Sidell, and Sara all sighed with embarrassment while Jayde was laughing. "20,000 JEWELS SARA."

Sara growled. "LUCY I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS. WE DID NOT SPEND SIX MONTHS TRAINING YOU FOR NOTHING."

"YOU TURNED THIS INTO A BET? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?" Gabriel yelled, getting in Sara's face. Sidell starting laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY SID."

"Calm down Gabe."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"AND WHAT OF IT. GABE GABE GABE."

"SIDELL." Seeing the four Dragon Knights made the group uneasy and the three hybrids look with annoyance.

"Now I remember why it was a bad idea to have them all together." Forrest mumbled.

"Four high tempered dragon offsprings are bound to clash." Jaron said.

Lucy sighed, sitting up. "I thought this was supposed to be our fight." The four Knights turned their way. "Well you obviously lost." Sara pouted, taking out her money and handing it to Jayde.

"You guys fall for the same trick all the time." Lucy and Forrest glared at Jaron. "But you know, you guys have changed. Your attack was smart and had I not known your magic, you might have defeated me."

"I was impressed by that." Jayde stepped in. "It wasn't much of a battle but to see you two work together to execute an attack like that something. I'm glad you met my expectation." Lucy smiled glad to hear she had improved. "Still can't beat me though."

"Watch your mouth bastard." Forrest growled jumping up. "I'll take you on again."

Jayde giggled. "And there's the old Forrest."

"Enough Forrest." Sidell walked over. Gabriel was helping Lucy up. "A deal's a deal." Gabriel nodded.

"Wait, so we are just going to leave without the key?" Natsu asked, receiving a glare from Sara.

Lucy shrugged. "The deal was Forrest and I had to beat Jaron but we didn't."

"I guess there's no helping it. We won't get the key from him today." Forrest sighed. "What a pain."

"At least you got the location of the other keys." Jayde pointed out. "Work on getting those back first."

Gabriel nodded and turned to the group. "We're leaving."

"Just like that?" Lyon asked.

Sidell nodded. "We don't linger on such things. Lucy and Forest lost so we do not get the key from them. Let's use the information and get the other keys."

Jayde hugged Lucy and Forrest then Gabriel and Sara. When she hugged Sidell she ruffled his hair. "You sure are growing up little brother. I'm glad."

"You two are strong," Jaron started patting Lucy and Forrest's backs. "Train your focus and unlock more of your power and I'm sure not even the Heaven dragon will have a chance against you."

"Thank you Jaron."

"It also means that we are going to have to step up your training," Gabriel chimed in, making Sara smirk and Lucy gasp. "What? No way!" She heard chuckling and turned as Natsu stood right next to her. "Don't worry Lucy, I'll help ya." Smiling, she kissed his cheek and took his hand.

"This is all sweet but can you please leave? My husband and I were in the middle of something when you arrive." All eyes went towards the green haired woman.

_Husband?_

3…2…1.. "YOU MARRIED JARON?" Sidell shouted.

"Makes sense." Sara shrugged.

"Can a Dragon Knight and hybrid get married?" Juvia asked.

Lucy scratched her head. "I guess so."

"Of course we got married. We don't see each other with anyone else and its lonely down here so we figured it be the best way."

"Then stay friends, but why marriage?"

"Sid, I am a woman. And woman have…" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT."

"Congratulations." Gabriel said. Forrest sighed. "Could have been nice to get a notice."

"This is your notice." Jaron spoke, grabbing Jayde's hand. Jayde squealed while Sidell grumbled. "Asshole."

"Anyway don't you have keys to look for?"

"You can't expect us to ignore this crucial information."

"I do expect and you will ignore. We might as well have said something with everyone here but it is not like this will make a difference. I still uphold my duties and you must uphold yours."

Sidell wanted to say something but Gabriel stopped him. "She's right. We have more important matters." Sidell sighed. "Fine, but I will be back."

"And we will be expecting you, brother-in-law."

"I'LL KILL HIM." Sidell went for his sword but Forrest and Gabriel stopped him, dragging him out of the room.

Jayde chuckled. "They really haven't changed."

"Not at all."

Jayde glanced at him. "I'd say that's a good thing. They still have love in their hearts." Jaron nodded his head and let go of Jayde's hand. "There is still lots they have to accept though. I fear this journey will provide too much for them to handle. Oh well, we can only hope their friends will rein in their powers."

"You saw their faces. I bet there are many who look at them with that same face: concern. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and any other guild around, I'm sure they are all worried about them." She turned to Jaron. "What now?"

Jaron didn't answer at first, just kept staring at Jayde, before leaning down and giving her a small kiss. "We wait, I'm sure are other guests have just arrived."

"Oh, your skills have improved Jaron." The two looked towards the door. "It's been awhile. A congratulations is in order."

"Draven, still an insolent brat I see." Draven chuckled softly. "Still think you live on a high horse Jaron?"

Jayde moved in front as Shouta and Silas appeared next to Draven. _It's a good thing we got them out of here before they showed up. _

"Hello Jayde."

"Draven, why are you here."

Draven took a step forward, sniffing the air. "Lucy's been here. If she has, then you obviously know why I am here." He then surveyed the floor. "Having a little fun?"

Jayde got in a fighting stance, holding her emerald necklace. "Leave now." Draven looked unaffected. "Now? After I came all this way? Not a chance. Silas, Shouta."

"Why did we have to get in this?" Forrest was able to get out before passing out. The group were able to find a carriage big enough to take all of them. "Where are we going first?" Juvia asked.

"Mount Hakobe since it is closer. After we find the key there we're going to have to split up to get the others." Sara answered.

"Split up?" Lisanna grew worried.

"Don't worry." Lucy reassured her. "This way it is faster to get all three."

"What about Draven?" Happy asked.

"That is tricky. Draven would never truly part from Silas and Shouta so we can assume that they will be going to each place together. If we don't encounter them at Hakobe then there is a chance that when we split up we will see them."

"You heard what Jaron said Lucy, you have to practice more."

Lucy glared at Sara. "I know that. I will get stronger so I can defeat Draven."

"But what if he uses that nightmare magic again." Lucy stopped. Up until now she was able to forget about it. She looked to see them waiting for an answer. "eh..well."

"If that happens I'll just bring her back." She gasped as Natsu leaned on her shoulder. "I won't let Lucy fall into darkness again. What kind of mate will I be? Don't worry Lucy, I'll beat the guy before you can so don't push yourself as much." _Natsu is so much different from before. _Lucy smiled and leaned against him. The mate bond felt more alive. "Thank you Natsu."

He was going to say something else but covered his mouth as motion sickness came back to him. "Don't throw up on me!"

Sidell chuckled and fell asleep as Gabriel smiled softly resting on Lisanna's lap. He saw by her eyes she had questions and he was afraid to tell but knew he was going to have to. For now he was going to enjoy the feeling of her hands brushing through his hair.

The conversation went back to being simple. None of them having any clue of the sudden explosion in Crocus.


End file.
